Orange and Pink
by Nagasha
Summary: With the street lamp's dull glow shining behind his head he looked almost angelic. "Hi." He stated. "Do you want to get some coffee and explain why you were trying to kill yourself?"


**This is a birthday present for my friend cartunelover17- although now she's cartunelover18 I think. She loves Meg (So do I, actually. Why does Family Guy's creator, Seth MacWhatever hate her so much? Do you just hate the average teenage girl or do you just want to lose that fanbase?) So I don't care if you give me crab about her, all I care is that I'm happy with it, and that Tuni's happy with it. And I already know I'm happy with is so... ORANGE AND PINK!**

DECEMBER 6, 2009: Meg stood atop the bridge staring at the bright lights of the cars racing towards their given destinations without caring about the girl watching them. She took her last gulp of air and jumped to her death.

Or she would of, if it wasn't for a strong hand grabbing the back of her shirt and pulling her back up on the ledge. Meg was about to yell at the person who saved her life until she saw those soft blue eyes covered by a few blond streaks of hair poking out of his green and orange skull cap, and that cute lopsided smile with the mass of freckles over his cheeks. With the street lamp's dull glow shining behind his head he looked almost angelic. "Hi." He stated. "Do you want to get some coffee and explain why you were trying to kill yourself?"

"Today's my seventeenth birthday." Meg stated, staring at her caramel mocha which the boy sitting across from her claimed to be heavenly. He had taken off his skull cap; his blond hair going every which way in thin spikes that he claimed was natural. As well as hanging his heavy green winter coat over the back of his chair and was currently wearing solely a pair of green cargos, his green boots and an orange muscle shirt that was very aptly named. He was calmly drinking his own coffee, feet resting on the table. "Oh, uh, happy birthday then."

"My parents forgot…" Meg admitted and his face softened as he then looked into his cup, blushing enough to almost hide his freckles. "That's… pretty bad…"

"They didn't just forget the date… They didn't even know hold old I am…" There was a clang as the boy's fists hit the table, causing the two cups of coffee crash onto the floor, smashing instantly. "I'm sorry but that's just not right!" The guy behind the counter glared at him as he rubbed his mess of hair awkwardly. "Uh… just put that on my tab, Alan!"

The blond sat back down embarrassed. "Sorry, but that's… that's seriously messed up dude!" He then grabbed Meg's hands and stared deep into her eyes. "But that shouldn't be enough to make you want to give up on life! You have so much to offer the world, Meg!" Meg blushed, flattered. Nobody had ever told her anything like that ever before, not even her parents.

And so the two talked about their families, among other things. Meg admitted everything to him, from Connie insulting her every chance she got to her father's multiple insults of her directly to her face. He explained, almost guiltily, about his three brothers and their adopted father. "Our dad's this former mixed martial arts fighter until his leg got completely trashed by this one guy and he couldn't fight anymore. But he still trains us to build confidence and control and stuff…" He shrugged. "But I think he just wants us to be ninjas."

Meg tried not to, but she then broke out into laughter. Pretty soon the blond was laughing too. When they both calmed down he said. "Seriously, he's taught me how to use numb-chucks." Meg started laughing again because it was just so unlike him. When she was done he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the previously stated oriental weapon. "Never leave home without them." He stated, swinging them around before hitting the table, causing the wood to crack and break right down the middle in a shower of splinters crashing down onto the floor, causing Meg to scream. "Uh... you can put this on my tab too, Alan. And can we get another round of coffee?" Meg laughed once more; it was just so easy for her to do it around him. "Do your other brothers use numb-chucks too?" Meg asked after Alan came back with their coffees.

The blond shrugged, sipping his coffee. "Nah, Leo has a pair of those katana blades… he's kinda our leader when we ever go into a martial art tournament. He's pretty serious; sometimes I don't think he knows what fun means." Meg laughed again and he smiled.

"Donnie's got a bo staff, which is pretty much a big stick, in case you didn't know. He's pretty smart and used to be a bit of a workaholic, but his girlfriend kinda helped stop that… when she's not being as big a workaholic as he is. And then there's Raph…" He sighed "I think he used to hate me…"

Meg patted his arm sympathetically. Sometimes she thought Chris and even baby Stewie hated her. He smiled at her in a way that melted her heart. "Anyway, he has Sai blades and an anger problem, although he did get softened out by his girlfriend…"

"What are Sai blades?" Meg asked shyly, not wanting him to think of her as stupid. The blond slapped his forehead angrily. "Stupid! I'm sorry; I forgot people usually don't know the weapons of the orients. A Sai blade is a dagger shaped like this…" He traced a three pronged figure in the air. "It is very, very pointy." He said with so much amount of seriousness that Meg had to actually force herself to think of her math homework to stop herself from laughing so hard that her caramel mocha didn't come out her nose.

The blond suddenly looked at his watch and halted. "Oh, crap I have to get home or else I'm dead!" He quickly drank up the rest of his coffee and looked at Meg, stopping his rushed actions. "Hey, you want to meet here next week? I really like talking with you."

Meg blushed "S-Sure!" He quickly slammed down a twenty on the counter and hurriedly got on this coat, before rushing out the door. "IpromiseI'!"

"Wait!" Meg ran after him. "You forgot to tell me your name!" The blond turned around and smiled at her. "My name is Mikey."

Satisfied, Meg went back into the coffee shop and sipped her caramel mocha. As promised, it was delicious.

**Why did I base Mikey and his family after the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? Well, Meg's been through so much crap she needs somebody to make her laugh. **


End file.
